


Fluff

by jamesboobchanan



Series: Bucky Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, best bros™️, linen closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesboobchanan/pseuds/jamesboobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy, rot-your-teeth hiding with Bucky. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning for mild language...  
> and a shitty, short fic  
> [not edited]

It was a rough week for Bucky. [Y?N] left for a mission and Steve took it upon himself to make the week, quote unquote, ‘Best Bro™ Week.’ Meaning that every day they hit the nearest bar, went to some sport event, and every night they went and saw an action movie then hit another bar. No offense to Steve, but Captain America isn’t that great at being a Best Bro™.

Halfway through the week, some time after seeing ‘Mega Ultra Muscle Car 5: A Hot Babe’ Bucky disappeared.

As the thicc, large, and did I say thiccccc, man sits in the tiny linen closet, willingly, he can’t help but feel relieved that Tony Stark made the tower so damn big. The size of the living space alone, has nearly a million hiding places that Bucky exploits on a day-to-day basis.

So that’s where he is. Sitting in a closet in the tower’s sleek interior. He’s just staring at his hands, listening for any signs that his Best Bro™ Steve was close to finding him.

He stared at the lines and divots of his metal hand, flexing his fingers to watch how the plates would move. He’d always wondered why [Y/N] liked his metal fingers so much. Personally, he always fear that the plates will pinch her and hurt, but she never reacts with anything but pleasure. That could be because of what he’s doing with them but…

The door to the linen closet swings open with no warning, and Bucky whips his head up in shock, but relaxes when he sees [Y/N]’s [E/C] eyes looking at him understandingly.

“Best Bro™ Week?” Bucky nods, just gazing at her quietly. She dressed in a pair of his sweats and one of his tshirts, her hair is damp and he can smell her body wash. She must have just got back from the mission and took a shower. “Oh, I’m sorry baby.” She crawls into the closet and shuts the door, curling up next to Bucky on the pile of pillows and blankets.

“’s okay,” Bucky mumbles, gently laying his head on her shoulder. She turns and kisses his hair, whispering an ‘I love you’ into it. Bucky hums in reply, muttering, “I love you more.”

They sit there in the linen closet for hours, eventually falling asleep in each other’s embraces.

BONUS

Steve comes upon the last door of the hall, and sighs. He’s been searching for his Best Bro™ for the past 5 hours. Not expecting much, he opens the door. There lays Bucky, curled up on his side, snoring softly, with [Y/N] in his arms, her head resting against his chest and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“Best Lovers™,” he whispers quietly and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, tis I, jamesboobchanan (Aly) of Tumblr...  
> holy shit, this website seems so sophisticated


End file.
